plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Professor Tiyak/Plants vs. Zombies: Lost Treasure of the Boot-leg script
Swi everyone, Klump here for another roleplay series, and today, we are going to celebrate... PLANTS VS. ZOMBIES: THE LOST TREASURE OF THE BOOT-LEG!!! And here it goes... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Script Pixel Dog Games presents... With association with EA and Red Lobster: Sea Food Differently... Plants vs. Zombies: The Lost Treasure of the Boot-Leg Chapter 1: Lunchtime for the Kraken The year is 1612, and the Kraken, and his wife, Bengal, were making lunch. Kraken: *puts fork and knife down* Boys! Bring me some snack! Squids: *rushes to get fish with tartar sauce* Kraken: *whistles* Bengal: Honey! Kraken: Yes, sweetheart? Bengal: I found a rodent! Kraken: What kind is that? Bengal: A catfish. Kraken: You think we should eat it? Bengal: Yep. Catfish Rodent: appears and Kraken catches it Kraken: Got it! Bengal: Now put it on your dish. Kraken: Okay. Kraken: goes to kitchen with catfish Squid: Daddy! I brought you fishy! Kraken: Good, boy! Squid #2: Where's Mommy? Kraken: In the craft room. Squid #2: goes to craft room and sees Bengal Kraken: Now bring me the fish. Squid: drops fish into dish Kraken: Now get the tartar sauce. Squid: gets tartar sauce and pours it like a maniac Kraken: Good boy... Heh heh... *blushes* Squid: Daddy, why did you bring a catfish, a toothpick and a olive? Kraken: I don't know, why? Squid: Because you're having lunch? Kraken: Aww, you're so smart! Chapter 2: True Love's Kraken Kiss The year is 1745, and the Kraken and his wife, Bengal, were hunting for megalodons. Kraken: This is such a long day, sweetheart, so should we go hunting for giant sharks? Bengal: Prehistoric sharks? Kraken: Yep. Bengal: Okay, honey. The Kraken and Bengal has gone to the prehistoric coral forest and they're finding giant sharks, or, megalodons now. Kraken: gets shotgun Bengal: Don't you think it is a good idea? Kraken: Of course, sweetheart, always wanted a true love's kiss. Bengal and Kraken: kisses together After a long hunt for dinosaur sharks, it is time for dinner. Chapter 3: Moving to Nile, Africa The year is 2006, and the squid family wished they will move to the longest river in Africa. Kraken: I'm too bored for this old house. Squid: I don't like my toys, they're too old, Daddy. Kraken: Yep, everyone's moving to the LONGEST river in Africa. Bengal: Which kind? Kraken: Nile. Bengal: That's a long way. Kraken: Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll be there in time. Meanwhile in Spiral Mountain... Kazooie: sleeps while fishing Banjo: yawns Banjo: sees something Kazooie: I caught something! Kazooie: Wait... WHAT THE ____?!?!?!? Meanwhile in Nile... Kraken: sweats a lot Bengal: *cough cough* Squid: *cough cou-* *vomits* Squid #2: becomes dizzier Kraken: We... Made... It... After a replacement of the house in Nile, the Kraken, Bengal, and the squid children were tired and sick. Chapter 4: The Lost Divorce In 2012, before the crime caused, they went to a sunset rise on top of the water. Kraken: Ahhh.. The tropical Spiral Mountain, also known as Nile... Bengal: It sh- oooo, fish! Kraken: Oh my god, no! Fishing rod: shakes Booter: Oh, yes, my first squid... Bengal: AAAAHHH!! Kraken: BENGAL!! Bengal: AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Kraken: BENGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!! Kraken: �� After the crime committed, it is time for the reports. Chapter 5: Another Boot-leg is Approching... The evil Booter kidnapped Bengal, and it's time for control. Booter: I got you now, ____er. �� Bengal: mmphmpphmmmmmph! Booter: Any last words? Bengal: mmmphmmphmphmmmmmmphmmppppppppphmmmmmmmmmmmph!!! Booter: Too late. Machine: turns on Bengal: �� After that... She turned into... BOOT-LEG PROFESSOR TIYAK!!! dun Dun DUUUUN Chapter 6: The Plan The zombies, Kazooie, Banjo, and even Snow Pea, have a secret plan to stop the boot-leg. Snow Pea: What the hell are we going to do now? Kazooie: None of your ____ing business. Homer: Ice Pea homo better shut the ____ up, fab plan cumin. Professor Tiyak: We are going to stop this chupacabra-like squid with a bowl on the middle of the head. Eddy: A boot-leg version of you? Professor Tiyak: Um... After they created the plan, everyone teamed together. To be continued... Category:Blog posts